love and secrets
by animeloverfull
Summary: What if Mai ran away. What if John got with Mai? What if Mai had kids? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Naru's POV:

~flashback~

It was six days ago we start going out and a new case that day as well. The next day I yelled at her. I said

"Come here Mai."

"Yes?" mai asked.

"Tea." I told her  
>"No. you can get it your self." She said bac kand shocked me<p>

"No you can. That's your job. Now go get me tea or I will fire you."  
>"No!" She then ran out of the room crying<p>

Mai's POV:

~still flashback~

I bumped into monk. "Are you ok Mai?" Monk asked. I just put on a smile then said

"Oh its nothen. Just needed from air."

~Later that day~

Masako asked

"Mai do the spirets seem made at you?"

"This used to be my house. So thats why." I said with a sad look on my face. She soon told me it was ok. Over the years me and her became great friends.

"Why didnt you tell us you used to live here?" Naru asked.

"You never asked." Monk and Yasu was walking by at that time and Monk was shocked. Yasu already knows that because we were friends from childhood we both moved so we never seen one other for that long. We were the best of friends. I looked so mad so I left the room. It was late at night and then every one fell asleep. When I ent to plaid the piona after I started packing. I soon left and lived in new part of japan to me.

~End of flashback~

Mai's POV:

I live a happy life me my kids and my boyfriend John Brown. John still works for SPR but don't tell them were I am. It's been past 5 years sense I left.

"Mai" I heard someone call me to wake up. When I woke up I had John and my kids, a girl named Ya-ya who looked like me and a boy named Ikuto, there the cutest twins i ever seen. Ikuto looks like Naru and John.

The twins do every thing together they are in the same class and everything but the kids in there class dont like them. They have powers like me and Naru.

"Yes?" I asked. Then john told me that SPR have to work nextdoor and wants me to come because it be easy to hide who I am with have long hair now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mai's pov:

I sighed then said

"Yes...but only when the kids are at school." John said ok and we all smiled. I said

"Lets play monster." We all had fun then we eat and off to bed we went. The next day I took the kids to school and John went to SPR and told them I'll meet them there. John called me and said

"They said it will be ok." I told john

"Come pick me up from the kids school"

"Ok" he said back. In about 20 minuets he was there. We went to the case house.

I said

"Hello im johns girlfriend Mai." In a soft sweet voice as I walked in. I didn't say my last name. Naru gave me a mean look so I hide behind john. John petted my head and told me it was ok. Masako was so mad I was dating John it was cute. John told them we live next door with twins a girl and a boy. Ayako. monk, and yasu was so surprised and thought it was cute. I said acting shy still

"There names are Ya-ya and Ikuto they are together all the time its so cute."

Naru told everyone to do something but me. Naru asked me for my last name and I said 'No'. He asked so many questions I didn't want to answer. When ayako walked in with monk I thought I was safe but I wasn't. They asked if me and my kids had powers and i said "Yes." My cell went off and i looked at the time. I told them I had to leave then I left.

"See ya guys tomorrow" I said and left. John saw me and right away he knows were I was going.

Naru's pov:

When Mai left and John walked in we asked him questions and all we got was one answer. I sighed and said

"She looks like our mai we had befor." John looked up and asked

"Want to see if you can stay at her place?" he smiled and I said ' Yes' John pulled out his cell phone and called her. She said

"Fine but you have to wait till the kids are asleep." everyone was o with that. Then 10 minuets later it was ok to come.

"Mai looks like our old Mai but she has long hair, out of school, works at a cafe sometimes and smarter.' I thought (they know that from the questions they asked). I looked up and we were here and I asked

"Is she a good at cooing?"

"Yes" john said "And at making team, taking care the kids, and working at the cafe. Shh the kids are in bed" he said as we walked in and there was mai.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai's POV:

As they walked in i gave john a big hug and said

"Welcome back" John said he was going to say night to the kids and then he gave me kiss on the check. I said

"Come in make your self at home. I'll make some tea and food. " I smiled and walked away. I called for gene and asked "Does naru know?" He said "No." when I was cooking I heard the kids scream.

I run to them they were crying I hold them and said

"Its ok." I looked at them and asked if it was one those dreams and they said

"Yes"

"Its ok go back to bed." so they did and I went back to cooking and making tea. When done

"I hope you like it." I just didn't to see naru again but I did. I started to wright my new book called 'The tea loving jerk'

Naru's POV:

Her food was good like a goddess did it. When we went to bed she stay up to work on something. I walked out and asked her

"What are you working on?"

"A book called 'The tea loving jerk'. Its a book about what happen to me." she said looking up. I asked

"Why I fell like I know you?" she looked away and said

"I dont know what your talking about" with sadness in her voice. I told her

"I know I know you...Wait Mai is that you?." I walk to her and hold her hands looking at her. She looked sad but a little happy. She looked up and said

"Im going to bed. Good night naru." and she walked away. I was happy but at the same time i went to bed.

~Next day~

Mai's pov

I woke up early to make breakfast and then I found naru. I said

"Good morning." with a smile. He didn't say nothen back. So I went and cooked breakfast. When done with that I woke every one up but the kids. I woke the kids up last. I went got the kids up and they said

"Hello mother. Good morning." with a smile.

I hold there hands, dressed them, then took them out for there breakfast. "Ya-ya, Ikuto say good morning to dad and our guest." I said and they did as I said.

"Good morning." Ayako,Monk,Yasu, and Madoka said

"Awwwwwwww. There so cute. They look like you Mai." I just smiled and said

"Ok kids eat breakfast and I'll take you guys to school."

"Yes mother." they said with a smile.

It was so cute. I took the kids to school when they were done then went to SPR. The only one in base was naru. Naru looked up as I walked in and all I said was "Hello." with a smile. He didnt say nothen back I asked if he wanted something to drink and he said

"Yes, tea." I just smiled and was leaving the room to make it everyone walked in so I made it for all of us. I was walking back to base when I felt some one/thing touch me and say something.


	4. Chapter 4

Mai'S POV:

I was walking back to base with the tea as I was walking back with my smile but then the hole house went dark. I felt someone teach me then say

"You are mine mai...my love." Then I screamed and the lights when back on in the house. Everywhere you went it said 'Mai my love.' or 'She's mine.' Everyone came running to me but everything was stop in time but SPR.

Naru's POV:

Everyone heard Mai scream, the first one to go and run to her was John. When we all got there everything was stopped in time and there was a barrier around her. She was sitting there crying of how scared she was. John tried to hug her but got pushed back. She had a seal on her head. Everyone was shocked to see it.

It was blue and gold, it had a pink ring around it it was a very odd one to see.

"What up with that seal on her head?" monk asked quitly.

"I dont know. This is the first time I ever seen it too. She been having weird dreams like the kids did the other day. The only thing is Mai has been dreaming about a family a 3 year old girl that looks like her, a girl that is 2 that looked like her sister, and people that look like her parents." Everyone was shocked.

"What is mai's last name?" I asked.

"Im not aloud to say." John said.

"Tell us more about her and her dreams." Monk, Ayako, Masako and Madako asked.

"Not now. She will tell you soon." John said. I looked at Mai who had fallen asleep. We all cleaned up the mess to be safe befor everything went back to normal

Mai's dream:

"Gene! You here?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yes im here Mai." he said smiling.

"What do you have to show me today?" I asked with a smile back.

"This way." he pointed. We both saw a little girl who looked like me and my sister. "Mai-chan, Suu-chan, where r u?" asked the mother.

"We're here mother." The little girls said at the same time. "Oh...there you two are come inside. We dont want your dress to get dirty. Now do we?" asked the mother.

"Coming!" they both said. They got up and run into the mothers arms and they got picked up and cared to there room. "Mother is Akito and Kenji coming?" they both asked."They will be here soon." said the mother.

"Ok!" said Mai. Soon both girls were all going to the dinning room to play till they heard the door bell go off and the father went to get it.

The father open the door and there were 2 kids. They were the same hight and look they both had black hair and pinkish/purple-ish eyes. They looked so cute. The father and the to kids went to the dinning room. The two boys went to the girls and got hugs after that it went dark.

"That all for know Mai." Gene told me we both said bye and then I woke up.

~End of dream~

I woke up to everyone next to me.

"What happen?" I asked. John just gave me a hug and a smile.

"You used powers that I didn't know about." I was shocked

"I did? How? My parents made the seal stronger then anything alse." I told them

"What your parents did that seal?" asked Naru.

"Ya to me, my brothers, and my sisters at the same time." I told them.

"So you know you have powers?"

"Ya I always known I just never told any one." I told them


	5. Chapter 5

_Italic=good ghost_

outlined= bad ghost(s)

NARU'S POV:

Mai just woke up. John gave her a big hug and ask if she was ok. She said

"Ya but I had one of my dreams again." Everyone looked at her

"What was it about?" asked the red head name Ayako

"Well first of all this is my old house it was my family house till my parents well more like my dad died which made me and my mom move. The people who live here now know it was me when they first saw me. Do you still want to know my last name?" she asked.

"Yes." I said

"Its Taniyama, Mai Taniyama. It's nice to see you guys again. I'm sorry about lying to you." Then she got hugged.

"Why did you go into hiding? We missed you!" Everyone asked/said but John, Lin, and I. "Because of the fight me and Naru got into I just didnt know what to do so I was leaving."

She then gave us a little smile. All of us smile back then shocked that me and lin smiled slightly. Mai just giggled not shocked at all.

"Mai?" Everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Its a secret." She told us.

_"Maiya?!" _Someone/something called out. Mai lost her smile and was now sad as three ghost appered..

"Sister Maka? Mom? Dad?"

_"Maiya?" _the 3 ghost called.

_"Get out of here you have to. GET OUT NOW!" _The 3 ghost said as we looked at Mai. Then light came out of now were.

"MY PRINCESS MAI!" The boy sprite called out. The light was gone and Mai had snow white hair and light blue eyes and looked pale. 'Beautiful' was all that came to mind

"Mai..." I said

_"Mom...Why did you stay?" _She asked looking like she was about to cry.

_"Maiya-onee-chan it's still out there. Pwease be careful. We have to go back to were we died before he see's were gone. Bye-Bye onee-chan. We love you and miss you."_ The 3 ghost left and Mai fell to the floor.

MAI'S POV:

'NO PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN!' I was thinking. I was about to say but didn't because they were gone be then. I stared crying. John tried to hug me but got thrown back. I just just cried and cried till I fell asleep...AGAIN! The kids were at a friends house all weekend. I must have said something because John was upset.

I got up and walked to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked he got up and gave me a quick hug.

"Nothen...Nothen at all" he said.

"Ok. I'll bring you tea ok?" I said and he nodded. I got up and walked away. Naru followed me out. He closed the door and asked/told me

"We missed you. You know? Why didn't you tell us you had a little sister?"

"I know you guys did. Because its non of your bussness and I have a big sister too. She just vanish one day and I been looking for her. I've been looked day and night and I still do." I told him.

"Come back to work with us."

"First I need John with Masako. Oh and the kids are not Johns." I told him.

"Who's are they then?" He asked.

"They are mine but if you look closely they look like you because the are yours they even act like you sometimes too." I told him.

"They know John isn't there dad?"

"Yep but thats it. Tell you the truth me and John are not really dating we are just using each other to get the one we love. John its like a big brother to me. Maskao, Ayako, Bou-san, Lin and Madoka are to dumb to see that they love each other so me and John are working together to get them together and get the one we love." I told him and hugged him then he looked at me socked. Then the door open.

I stopped hugging walked to us was John.

"Please don't tell the others. We want them to see it there self and when you and Mai are alone or if its just me around you can be all love-dovye." John told Naru

"Ok." was all he said looking at me, he just smiled at me. I just smiled back. We were just talking in the hallway then I heard "Mai tea" he said then I went to make the tea.

I got back and my phone ring I answer it was Ya-ya and Ikuto. I asked what they wanted. They said they were scared because there was a ghost. I told them

"Its ok just do what I showed you and you'll be find."

"Ok!~" Then they hung up. I sighed. Naru asked who it was. I just said

"The kids" Everyone shut upped till it asked what the kids wanted because I was almost there like i was just out the door when I was on the phone Carring a tray of tea.

So I said "There scared because of a ghost so I told them to do something." They just nodded. Then before I know it it was time to go home and go to bed. You just heard me hum back to the house. I was humming 'If I die young'. John told my to stop but I said no. I went inside made dinner give it to everyone then went to the kids room to mack sure they cleaned it. Then went to bed.

I pulled out a book of pictures. There were pictures of the whole team. I stared to cry when the door open and it was Naru. He close the door and walked over to me to see what I was looking at when he got down looking I closed it put it a way and work on the story. Naru looked at me. I told him I was going to sleep and he had to leave the room. He nodded and kissed me before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Mai's pov:

After the kiss I went to bed. I was having one my dreams...again.

~Dream~

"Gene. what is it tonight?" I asked

"Here's some more of the past." He said and we turned.

"Hi mai-chan." Akito my childhood friend said. He has black hair and pinkish/purple-ish eyes.

"Hi Akito-chan"

"Happy birthday Mai-chan and Suu-chan!" Akito and Kenji

"Thanks guys!"

"Lets go have same cake." The father said.

"OK!" The mother and father went and got the cake ready. They eat cake and then open presents.

~END OF DREAM~

Then I got up with time to finish and drop off my story. When I got home everyone was up. "Morning everyone." I said with a smile

"Morning." Everyone asked

"Were did you go?" John asked.

"My publisher's house. He didn't have time to came over so I had to go take it to him."

"You wright books?" Bou-san asked.

"Ya. This one is called 'The Tea Loving Jerk'."

Everyone was looking at naru now and giggled. Naru just gave them a ice-cold-look. Then I just giggled. I then said

"Well I'll make breakfast." Then I walk to makes eggs. In about 40 minutes later I came back in with eggs for them and passed them out.

"Let me know if you like them."Then Everyone took a bit and said

"Its good."

"You think" My face just got a big smile

"Ya" Ayako said. Then we changed and left to my old house. I went to the hiding place with no one knowing and I studed in there for some time till naru called for tea.

"Ok." and I left but befor I did I said "Want to came with me my dad's?"

"Yes Mai-sama" Then we left the room just one problem people can see them but I didn't care I still went to make tea I didnt care if they can see them or not. Oh I forgot to tell you guys I got a power like me dad. I have fairy's from him after he passed and now they do as I say.

Naru's Pov:

I called for tea then I heard Mai's sweet soft voice saying 'ok' Then about 13-20 minuets she came in.

"Here you go" she said handing us tea. Everyone but me and lin said

"Thank you"

"Your welcome guys" Mai said with a smile. Then everything went black and we heard someone say

'I been a good kid...I been a good girl I promises.'

Then some one fell and glass broke and the lights came back on and mai was on the grand with glass next to her. She was still awake but it looked like she was in shock. Then little things flout around were like fairs but some were darker and some were kinder. There were somepulling at her as the other talked to her. She snapped out of it and hugged John. 'I guess there still doing the act.' I was thinking to myself Then she said

"It's not a ghost nor a demean." she said as she stopped hugging john. Everyone looked at her with a shocked look. Then is was like she just disappear as well with some fair things and all I knew was I needed to find her.

Mai's pov:

I closed my eyes thinking that my gardens that weren't with me will save me and get me out of this room. There little but strong. I was very powerful senesces childhood and sometime some of them tired to kill my dad just for they can come mine. Ya-ya is as strong as me just like her twin younger brother is.

I had a gang growing up I still do but we don't fight as much right now but I fell in love and I quite fighting for a year and it hurt me but when I start the gang again I found out that the one I crushed on was in it too. No one knows that I'm strong and I don't want them to know. There's one thing no one knows I have a sword with me 24/7. It's hidden.

I don't use it unless its for night school or if I'm in alot of danger. The night school is only every other weekend and i have it soon.. 'I'll call in sick...Ya thats what i'll do.'

"WHY DO I HAVE SCHOOL AT NIGHT?" I yelled but but my hand over my mouth then laid down. 'Oh I hope no one heard me.' Just then I heard noise. At first I though it was just the gang. I was wrong. After all he's the only one I know that call's me his pricess and thats what I heard.

"S...stop this Akito!" I asked

"No!" He responded. I just looked away in fear.

"Suji!" I called out and my one demon changed for from being small to big fox hound. He attacked Akito then once he was down he helped me out. He send me out to get away with the other fairys. Once we got away I saw Naru and ran to him. I gave him a hug.  
>"Naru!" I said. He hugged me back<br>"Mai. Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded. I was fine. I just had a cut on my arm but thats it. He took me to bass. John gave me the look as saying the act is over. I nodded to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mai's pov:

I pulled out a book that my gardens choose for me a welcome home present.

'Thats so nice them.' I start to think. I opened it and see pictures of my family old and new. Me now with SPR, my new family, and me as a kid with Naru and Gene my old family. I was putting stuff down like my feelings today and my past like I do every day. Then I heard a knock at the door.

I know who it was so I said

"Coming" like I lived in the the room. I open the door and there they were SPR. I asked

"What is it? I'm trying to sleep?" I had a small smile. Just then my gardens came up behind me and said

"Please go way." I still had a small smile and act liked a kid.

"Um...Mai what is this place?" Monk asked.

I just closed the door on them and start talking to my gardens.

'I love these guys so much.' 3 of them have different wings but look human and the other 5 are demean dragons I can get more if I want to. One has black wings and he is from the under world, 1 has white wings from heaven, and the last one has grey wings for in between haven and the under world which is this world.

There family to me.

"I guess I should go. Guys you want to come?" I asked

"Yes." They said all together and went into a small ball of light that only I can see. I took the book with my for I can look at the picture of me naru and gene when ever I want to.

'We were together all the time till they moved. I still have the neckless they gave me i'll go put that on.' I started to think as I was leaving the room and went to base after putting the neckless on were u can see it.

Naru's pov:

She walk into the room I said

"Mai tea" and she just turn and leave again but first she put a book down and said

"Dont touch" and as she turn I saw a neckless on her I never seen befor.

"Why didn't you give her a change to set down?" They asked but I didn't answer back then I picked up her book.

"She said dont touch." I didnt care I still looked in it. When I open it ot the first picture I saw me Mai and Gene as kids in front of our parents. My eyes went wide and I know they saw and came over to look and sow me, Mai, and Gene together holding hand. Mai had long hair and her eyes weren't brown they were blue. I close the book and put it back and they sat down and just then Mai came in.

I looked at the neckless 'THAT NECKLESS IT'S THE ONE ME AND GENE GAVE TO HER!' I then saw marks on her arm.

"What happen?" I asked. Everyone but lin looked.

"What are you talking about i'm not hurt." she said confused.

"Look at your arm." I said. She looked at her arm and saw blood. She was shocked and confused. It looked like she didnt know what to do it was like she was frozen.

'I wish I know what to do.' Ii start to think.

Mai's pov:

I didnt know what to do. I didnt know how or who did it i was scared.

'Who or what would do this to me but...' My eyes widen

'Why would _HE_ do this to me? _HE_ was my best friend after naru had to move. We was like like my brother.' I was thinking as I feel to my knees

"You ok Mai?" Everyone but naru and lin asked and I start to cry. Naru was now looking at me now. I hid my face in my hand as I cried. I said

"Why would _HE_ do this to me? _HE_ promise to watch me like his sister. _HE_ was my best friend why did _HE_ do this to me?" Everyone was looking at me now.

"Who is HE?" They asked. I started to stopped crying and said

"MY best friend me and him wear together 24/7 after my one friend left with his brother...I loved him like one of my brothers. I had 2 sisters and 2 brothers that were my twins, the two brothers died a month after my one friend left and my two sister the one is died as you know and the other one is well I dont know were but any ways back to what I was saying... His name was Akito. He's the one who killed my family and his brothers but one. He's like my sister don't know were they are. I killed him with my powers they just got out of control and killed him when i was knocked out. I didnt want to kill him."

"Then why did you kill him? What did he try to do to you?" they asked. "He killed our family but our older siblings and he tried to kill me when i was knocked out but I killed him. Then a demon tried to kill me but I work up and killed it. Its only me and my twin that i dont know were she is. I been alone sense I was 6. Till I meet teacher."


	8. Chapter 8

Mai's pov:

"My twins brothers I miss them so much. I wish they were still here with me." I took my book and open it to the picture of me my brothers and my sisters. I showed it to them

"Wow they look like you Mai." They were socked.

"I know everyday they would tell me to cook for them and how much they love my cooking and they gave me hug that could kill me I called them hugs of death. Just to be funny."

I start to cry because thats how much i loved them how much i miss them. They took the book and close it i got hugs from them. I start to calm down and smile.

Naru's pov:

'Why didn't she tell us?' I was thinking.

"Mai what was there names?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru. They told me when we were younger that they will kill any one that makes me sad. We didn't get along with our parents they kept making me sad but after my brothers died they were nicer to me but I know it was only because I never was separated from my brothers. I was logged in our room for about a tear my sister had to bring my homework home and turn it in for me. Thats how i passed. I didnt even eat i just staid in to room in the dark when It was time to go to sleep i would star up and go to the family grave. Then when my my sister and my parents died my sister was at collage so she had to came back and pick me up and take me to a house she build for me. Then my teacher found out and took me in. She was like my mother then I moved out and she died a year befor I start working for you. I was the one who found her died four days befor X-mess. She had no children so i would go see her. We went to ouran till my family died then I start living wit my teacher and she moved and start working at a different school I was sad when I had to leave that school I missed all my friends I wish I can go back to that school. That's were Ya-ya and Ikuto go to school and then after school they go to a different school for a club." She said then she faint

Mai's dream:

"Hey mai-chan."

"Ya Akito-chan?"

"When we get older will you marry me?"

"Yes Akito-chan. I would love too. I don't care if you are like my brother I would marry you. " I said smiling

'Oh, how I did love him back then but I was just a kid you cant stop me from saying stuff I don't know what is means.' Just as I stop thinking that it went black. Then there was a girl with a blue boy uniform on the more I looked at her the more i know who it was.

"MY SISTER!' Then I heard a boy call her name

"Momo!" I looked and there was ikuto's older brother Momiji. Then it went black again but this time it want a clip it was Akito. "My love you will be mine"

~end of dream~

When I woke up I had Naru over me and the were are the only one in the room. He that they went to put a stop to this and that we should go to. I said

"Ok but there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it mai?"

"I love you." I said and I felt something on my lips. My eyes widen as I saw naru but closed shortly after like his and kissed back.

When we stopped for air we were laying down.

"I love you too Mai." he told me and start kissing me and hold me close as we laid down on the couch. Then we stopped after 30 seconds to go to the others. When we got to the door we stopped holding hands then we open the door.

Akito, my sister and my parents were there. Akito just said

"I told you that you would came back to me." I Just flinch and hold naru's arm. Akito's smile fell and my family got a smile. Then my sister asked

"Still have that neckless that you didn't let no one touch or see the pictures in it because the love of your life gave to you?" Then I took the neckless then said

"Naru thers a secret I have to tell you."

I gave him the neckless.

"Look inside" I said. He open it and sow pictures of me him and Gene.

"Mai you still have the neckless me and Gene gave you? Thats so nice of you." He said the last part softly to wear only I can hear him. Then he kissed my and put the neckless back on me Monk and Ayako were holding hands and shocked. Masako and kissed John. I had a smile and it got bigger as the sell on my head came out and broke. I looked at Akito and put my hand out. I start spoken english. I said

"For the one who is died and wish to be free you must not be scared or run. I Send the to Heaven to be safe." Then Akito, my sister, and my parents all disappeared. Then Naru hugged me.

"You did good Mai. I'm proud."

We will be gone the end of this story. Let me know what you think and tell me if you like it. If you like it ill make a sequel. So tell me.


End file.
